


Of Dogs and Snow and the Man You Love

by Aifeifei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Saint Petersburg, Snow, VictUuri, makkachin is too cute, real dog as a reference (i.e. mine), shameless dog behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifeifei/pseuds/Aifeifei
Summary: Victor and Yuuri take a walk to the dog park, late in the day in Saint Petersburg. Makkachin behaves as Makkachin should and, well, Victor is all but the happiest man alive.





	

“Makka!” Yuuri gasped, laughing breathlessly as the dog gripped his loose leash with his teeth, yanking with a playful growl. Yuuri had one end and Makkachin had the other, and they fought for the leash shin-deep in powdery snow. Occasionally, Yuuri would back up, in order to allow Makkachin a better grip on his side of the leash.

Victor watched from a few metres away, hands stuffed into his pockets and breath coming out in gentle clouds. Yuuri tripped over the edge of the playground, hidden in the snow, and when he fell Makkachin released his grip on the leash to pounce on Yuuri. The man complained and laughed simultaneously as the heavy dog stepped on his stomach. Victor laughed, although the others had gotten too far to hear.

Victor could see over the harbour onto the ocean from the elementary school field in Vasileostrovsky district they had walked to from home. There was a hazy, late afternoon winter-time feel about it; it was incredibly relaxing. Victor’s feet walked him over to where Yuuri was, brushing snow off of his coat and distracting Makkachin by throwing the slobbery ball he’d been keeping in his pocket. As Yuuri tossed it, his hair waved over his glasses and Yuuri blinked, reaching up to brush it aside as Makkachin bounded through the snow. Victor felt his heart flutter; Yuuri didn’t get less beautiful the more Victor looked at him; in fact, the opposite. 

Yuuri looked at Victor as he stopped beside him. Yuuri flashed a small smile and Victor smiled back, feeling momentarily unable to say much. Makkachin dropped his ball on Victor’s toe and he barked. Victor stepped slightly as Yuuri crouched down to get it, but as dogs often do, Makkachin wrapped his teeth back around the ball as soon as Yuuri’s red fingers neared it. Even from that angle, Victor could see Yuuri’s eyes roll, and he laughed quietly.

“Makkachin, you need to _give_ me the ball if you want me throw it,” Yuuri explained, making another unsuccessful grab at the ball. Makkachin threw his head up and squeezed the ball, showing it off, before dropping it and barking at it. Yuuri pointed at him. “Off.”

Of course, Makkachin wasn’t about to listen to that. Yuuri groaned. “Makka… _off_.” Yuuri raised his eyebrows and pointed sternly. “Ooooooff…” he repeated, slowly inching towards the ball. Makkachin barked as Yuuri managed to grab it, and Yuuri smiled smugly as he stood. “Now look what I have.” Yuuri tossed the ball far, and laughed openly as Makkachin began running in the opposite direction before he realized.

Victor had looked at Makkachin for his whole life, so he was more distracted by Yuuri. The way his eyebrows curved up on the inside, the toothy smile that stretched his face and made his eyes hide in little crinkles. Yuuri turned to look at Victor, and he breathed softly. “What?” Yuuri asked, likely seeing the admiration in his fiancés expression.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” Victor said, cheesily. Yuuri smiled and ducked his head, longer hair falling into his eyes. He walked to Victor and grabbed his hands, wrapping them around Yuuri’s torso. “Your hands are freezing. Why aren’t you wearing gloves?”

Yuuri sighed as he rested his face against Victor’s shoulder, the Russian’s arms closing tightly around his waist. “I forgot them,” he said, punctuating this fact by sticking his hands into Victor’s coat pocket’s. Yuuri’s voice was muffled slightly by the wool in Victor’s jacket, but it was understandable and adorable. Victor pressed his cheek against the mop of black hair as Makkachin came running up.

When Makkachin dropped the ball, Victor stepped on it quickly, burying it further into the snow. He used his boot to cover it with more snow. Makkachin confusedly stuck his snout into the snow, sneezing as it got in his nose. Victor smiled, saying “Dig, Makkachin!” into Yuuri’s hair. The shorter man angled his head to see his adoptive dog panting and pawing wildly at the snow.

“Dig, dig, dig!” Yuuri repeated, laughing as Victor kept kicking more snow onto the ball and Makkachin’s head. Yuuri angled his face up and pressed a light kiss onto Victor’s jaw. “Your nose gets red in the cold.”

“Isn’t it always?” Victor asked, turning his head down so his own hair fell into Yuuri’s face. Thin silver strands met thick black ones, and Victor had a fleeting thought of how gorgeous it was.

“But it’s redder in the cold. It’s cute.” Yuuri said, and even after all the months they’d been telling each other much more scandalous things, saying this still made Yuuri flush a little. Victor squeezed his fiancé tighter, as if putting more muscle into it would somehow alleviate the nearly suffocating love he constantly felt for this man. Victor kissed his hairline and then buried his face in his neck.

After a few minutes, Makkachin barked and the two men looked up to see him lying in the snow, tongue hanging out over his curly beard and hot puffs rising into the snow. Makkachin looked at them expectantly.

“He must be cold,” Victor said, voice feeling rough. “Must be time to go. Hey?” He said, last word louder and aimed at Makkachin. The dog recognized the tone and sat up, putting his ball back in his mouth.

Yuuri hummed, and without moving away from Victor he undid the leash from around his shoulders and handed it to Victor. Then, he walked around Victor and looped his arms around Victor from behind, tucking his face into the Russian’s nape.

Victor raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

“I don’t want to let go, so I’m standing this way so we can walk and hug at the same time.”

Victor laughed a little, feeling the soft blinking of eyelashes on a bit of exposed neck. Victor attempted to walk over to Makkachin, but it was complicated with a grown man hanging onto him. “I’m not sure this is working.”

“I’m determined,” Yuuri huffed. “Walk on.”

Victor grinned and crouched down to put the leash on his dog, laughing as Yuuri leaned over his shoulder as he did so. Victor stood up, letting the leash slide to the end in his hand as Makkachin led the way. With the hand not holding the leash, he wrapped his gloved fingers around Yuuri’s bare ones, which were clasped over Victor’s ribs at the front of his coat. “So cute,” Victor whispered.

The walk home was ten minutes, and save for the minute where Makkachin was taking a dump and Yuuri and Victor momentarily argued about who was picking it up, Yuuri stayed barnacled to Victor’s back the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys I just felt like it
> 
> Well in truth I was at the exact playground described with the fluffy love of my life, but I was missing the cute Ice Skating Fiancé but like I had the dog so whatever!   
> Murphy (my Makka) does the thing with the ball all the time and it's so annoying and cute. Like that one meme: 
> 
> "Throw!" *you reach for the ball* "NO TAKE." *closeup of dog's angry face* "only throw"   
> (just google "no take only throw" it's the best)
> 
> Anyway I just loooooeoeoeoeoovvvvve these boys and this show
> 
> Leave comments if you like it I appreciate it so much ^^


End file.
